


Seating Space

by Its_Just_Chemistry



Series: The Rhodey & Tony Stack [24]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Fluff, Iron Husbands, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 21:58:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11217072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_Just_Chemistry/pseuds/Its_Just_Chemistry
Summary: After school ends, James Rhodes finds himself on the bus, as well as a young, anonymous boy, who's looking for a place to sit.





	Seating Space

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnaGP](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaGP/gifts).



> Gifted to the wonderful and amazing AnaGP, for being the artist to my painting, my conductor of light, and just one of the most incredible and thoughtful and loving people I've ever had the pleasure of being close to. I just thought it would be good to have a bit of fluff as of late. I love you!
> 
> An AU where Tony and James are in highschool- and where James hasn't received the nickname "Rhodey" yet.
> 
> I'm sorry this doesn't have the best characterization...
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

Rhodes sits down with a huff. It's been a long day, he decides, and so he pulls out the cookies his mom had packed him in his lunchbox as he gets comfortable.

The leather underneath him is cold, but he knows he'll get used to it soon enough.

Then suddenly, there's a kid from his class standing beside his seat in the aisle.

"Mind if I sit?"

And Rhodes is more than compliant as he throws his stuff into the space in front of him, making room for the brunet to get comfortable too.

"Thanks, man."

"No problem."

Rhodes takes a second to look him over.

Disheveled hair, dark circles under chocolate brown eyes...

"Rough day?"

And the kid just nods, in a manner that almost seemed _relieved_ , as if he'd been waiting for someone to ask. "Yeah...chemistry exam."

"Huh," Rhodes decides to scoot closer. "That doesn't sound too fun."

The kid scoffs. "You can say _that_ again."

"Huh, that doesn't sound too fun."

Suddenly the two are laughing, till later, when Rhodes' chortles have dialed down to nothing more than a grin on his face.

"I don't know your name," he then states, but the 'newcomer' just shakes his head. "I'd rather not say."

And Rhodes is compliant with that too. "Alright. Well, just so _you_ know, _I'm_ James."

The two shake hands. It's not very formal though, they're snickering the entire time.

But it's nice.

It makes it seem like they've known each other for a lot longer than just a couple minutes. Rhodes likes that.

Rhodes likes that a lot.


End file.
